Milestone After Milestone
by don'ttouchmepeasent
Summary: Sequel to "Double Trouble" One shots about Iris and Barry's life now that they have twins
1. Chapter 1

**1. First time….holding them**

Barry couldn't believe it.

He was finally a father.

This is the happiest day of his life, well right next to marrying Iris.

Speaking of Iris she was now currently holding both of their twins.

"Want to hold them?" Iris asks him.

"But what if I drop them?" Barry asked her worried

"You won't. Come here and hold your son Barry" Iris tells him

Barry slowly makes his way near her and very slowly and carefully he takes Don from her arms.

Barry looks down at little Don. He's squirming and looks like about to cry

"Iris, I think Don doesn't like me that much" Barry told her sadly

"No, Barry. He's just trying to tell you that he's hungry. Bring him over here and come and hold your daughter" she tells him

Barry hands over Don and takes Dawn instead.

Dawn wasn't squirming like her brother in fact she stayed perfectly still.

She didn't look like she was going to cry in fact she had the tiniest smile on her face.

"She so daddy's little girl" Iris told him.

He looks down and smiles.

"Definitely" he tells her

**A/N Sorry short chapter. This story is going to be one shots. Leave any suggestions and comments. This is a sequel if you would like to read the first one it's called "Double Trouble****" **


	2. Chapter 2

**First time….feeding them the bottles**

Iris and Barry were woken up by the sound of crying in the middle of the night.

"Barry," Iris said groggily "The kids"

"Do I have to?" he asked nervous.

"Don't worry about it all you need to do is give them their bottle" Iris told him.

"Okay" Barry said as he got up from the bed and went to the kid's room.

"Don't forget to heat the bottles" Iris told him from the bedroom.

"Got it" Barry told her.

Barry opened the door of the nursery to find two weeks old twins who were crying very loudly.

"Alright you little munchkins, let's get you some food." Barry told his children

That shut them up. Even though they are only two weeks old Barry believes that those two already know the meaning of food. I mean they are his children.

Barry took the bottle and heated it. Okay, he never did feed them the bottles by himself, yet but Barry knew (hoped) he would get it right.

He slowly and carefully picked up Don and gave him his bottle. In a blink of an eye Don finished his bottle and was sleeping.

"Well, that was fast" Barry said to himself.

Dawn looked like she was going to cry so Barry picked her up. "Oh don't worry princess. Daddy's gonna get your bottle too" Barry cooed at Dawn.

"So… if Dawn's your princess what am I?" someone asked behind him.

Barry didn't even need to turn around because he already knew who it was.

"You're my Queen" he replied as he turned around to place a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Barry asked her.

"I was just checking on you. Go to bed I'll handle this" Iris told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Why are you still here?"

**A/N Sorry but I'm doing my exams and I don't have much time. Leave any suggestions if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Their first….words**

Iris was in the kitchen cleaning dishes, while Barry was with the twins in the living room; they were probably watching some sort of baby T.V.

Although knowing the twins they were probably eating something and Barry was making sure they don't choke on it or something.

After she cleans all the dishes and puts them back in their places she goes and sits down next to them. She finds Barry giving the twins small cookies. That's ok. But the cookies are on a plate…she has just done the dishes. That's not ok.

"Barry," his wife tells him.

"Yes" Barry answers sweetly.

"I've just done the dishes" she tells him.

"But we're eating cookies. Right guys?" he asks his children.

Don nodded his head while Dawn kept munching her cookie.

"Fine. Give me that plate so I can clean it"

"But…there's still a cookie left"

"Ugh Barry" Iris groaned.

"Don, sweetie" Barry told Don. "You want the cookie"

"Daddy" Don says happily.

Iris jumps up from where she was sitting ad runs next to Barry "What did you say baby?"

"Daddy" Dawn jumps up.

"Yeah, that's daddy." Iris says happily

"So…if I'm daddy. Who's this?" Barry asks as he points at his wife.

Dawn thinks for a while and then "Mummy" she yelled.

"Yes,yes I'm mummy" Iris shouted with tears in her eyes.

Barry hugged her from behind and whispered I her ear "Our babies are growing up"

And she smiled cause he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Their first…..steps**

It was a cold rainy day so the Allen's decided to stay inside. Iris was on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hands, watching her husband play with their 1 year old son since Dawn was asleep.

Barry was trying to encourage them to walk. "C'mon Don, come to daddy" he told their son Don every once in a while. Every time Don doesn't move Barry gives a sad sigh.

"Barry why don't you go wake up Dawn so I can feed her and I'll stay with Don for a while" she tells him gently.

"Ok" he says with a huff and goes to the twins.

While Barry goes to get Dawn, Iris sits down a few feet in front of her son. "C'mon baby. Come to mummy" she says as she smiles at Don.

Don looks at his mother and slowly tilted his head to the right and slowly got up.

"Barry!" Iris whisper yelled at her husband "Come quick"

"What" he said as he was immediately next to her in a blink of an eye.

"I think he's gonna walk" she answered smiling.

And then the unexpected happened.

Dawn Allen came from nowhere _running_ in full _speed_.

**A/N First of all I would like to apologize for not updating it's just that I started watching Sherlock…and then Dr. Who and now Merlin is in the picture as well. Sorry.**


End file.
